Sentir & Juzgar
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/ One-shot]Esas sensaciones lo percibían cada uno y las preguntas eran contestadas al juzgarlo con sus ojos… Vergil x Oc, Dante x Trish.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Devil May Cry_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Posibles_ **AU-One-shot.** _Parejas Vergil x Oc y Dante x Trish. El personaje Oc es propiedad de mi querida amiga, VikaDan. "Anggela" Sacado de su fanfic "Devil May Cry Destiny" Inspirado con la canción "_ _ **Haunted**_ _" de_ _ **Evanescence.**_ _Capaz haya algunos Ooc en los personajes, es decir, algún cambio en sus personalidades._

 **Summary:** _Esas sensaciones lo percibían cada uno y las preguntas eran contestadas al juzgarlo con sus ojos… Vergil x Oc, Dante x Trish._

* * *

 **Sentir & Juzgar**

* * *

 _«Esa extraña sensación, otra vez…»_

Al recuperar parte de sus poderes, siempre se cuestionaba _¿Qué vio en él?_ Porque sus actitudes eran frívolas e cortantes, la comunicación entre ellos fluía muy poco, lo mismo sucedía con su gemelo de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada pero cuando _una_ inicia la charla para que hablen todos, uno que otro cruzaba miradas y después, regresaba el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está Lady? Dante —pregunto Trish al no verla por el hogar. — ¿Y Patty?

—Salieron a caminar, Patty quería que Lady la acompañe…—respondió Dante con arrogancia. Giro su mirada hacia Anggela y Vergil; ambos estaban distanciados e leyendo libros.

—Ambos se parecen. —se burló la rubia al cubrir su boca con la palma de su mano. — _¿Tu qué me dices? Trish_ _—_ escucho la voz de su compañero. — Pero ¿Qué dices?

—Solo digo, nada más. Los demonios sentimos e juzgamos con la mirada. —admitía el joven al dejar el palo de billar y fue acercándose a ella.

—Q-Quizás tengas razón Dante, pero lo de juzgar…No te creo. —le contradecía al hacer una mueca de disgusto, porque lo que había dicho tenía razón. Ella escondía su rubor, no quería bajar la guardia pero los demonios suelen ser atrayentes entre sí.

Vergil observo disimuladamente como aquella joven se estaba riendo, frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada:

—Debes ser atento, Vergil—hablo Anggela al señalar la situación de su gemelo. —Que patético, gracias por interrumpir mi lectura, mocosa. —agradecía sarcásticamente.

—Por lo menos agradeces algo. —se burlaba la pelinegra, quien le desafiaba con la mirada.

—Lo sigues haciendo.

Otra vez, todo se silenció de golpe pero surgía la incomodidad por la culpa de los recuerdos. Ellos dos se miraban disimuladamente, cada uno recordaba una situación diferente; de cuando empezaron a conocerse: los cruces fuertes, las discusiones y algunos malentendidos pero todo se daba vuelta de la nada. Lo que ella sentía siempre quedo ahí, conservado en su interior pero al juzgar con la mirada lentamente fue descongelando una parte de Vergil Sparda, solo que negaba y volvía a hacerse de piedra ante la joven…

Las veces que el acompaño para regresar a Devil May Cry, las charlas que solían surgir de la nada por parte de ella, el demonio escondía su sonrisa debajo del libro abierto, había recordado aquella vez que la vio llorar. — _"¿Llorar? ¿Qué es eso?"_ _—_ su voz femenina retumbaba en su mente. También, cuando fue a buscarla creyendo que ella había robado su espada… —Esta pérdida sin mí. —hablo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, los tropezones le habían permitido verse a los ojos…Y por esas razones, se estaba "derritiendo" lentamente, hasta casi la besa pero se controló…

 _«Sentimientos contradictorios»_

Decía algo diferente pero su mirada hablaba mucho. Cerro de golpe su libro, eso le llamo la atención a la muchacha, lo veía confundida.

— ¿Vergil? —pronuncio su nombre de forma incrédula.

Se voltea para mirarla, esos ojos tan rojizos como la lava, como ver el mismo inframundo atraves de ella. Avanzo unos pasos hacia adelante, queriendo llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

 **…**

—A pesar de ser una trampa, fue entretenido. —se burlaba el peli plateado, apoyándose en la terraza. La rubia se ponía del otro lado. —Además, creí que eras mi madre al principio…Jaja.

—Esa fue la idea del enemigo, Dante y lo sabes. —contradijo ella al quedarse de brazos cruzados. —…Pero. —inclino la cabeza con ojos temblorosos.

—…Trish. —apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera. —Por alguna razón, estas aquí conmigo…Tu mirada dice mucho. —le susurraba en el oído con voz seductora, haciendo que se volteara para abrazarlo.

—Deja de insinuarte…—le susurra de igual manera pero burlándose. —Sentimos y juzgamos. —rio por lo bajo.

—Dejante llevar…—acercaba su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

El atardecer les ofrecía un buen escenario para el momento justo, la rubia fue ferrándose a su cuello dejando que su amante se adelantara con sus labios que, por varios minutos permanecieron disfrutándolo, estando bien aferrados…

 _«Sentir e Juzgar»_

 **…**

— ¿Adónde vas? —repetía la pregunta, levantándose del sillón. — ¿Vergil?

Le agarro de la manga de su gabardina azul, se giró bruscamente para distanciarla unos centímetros de él; esos ojos azules trataban de incriminarla, de la juzgaba _sin o con razón._ Anggela pestaño dos veces, no entendía nada.

—Es tu culpa. —hablo secamente. — ¿Q-Qué me hiciste? —trago saliva.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunto confundida.

—No finjas, sabes de lo que hablo. —contesto cortante, tomándola por sorpresa de su mentón. —T-Te odio tanto porque me distraes de mi objetivo, porque quiero alejarte pero también quiero tenerte cerca…—asomándose con despacio logro llegar a otro de sus objetivos, apropiarse del primer beso de Anggela: sus ojos carmesí se abrieron como platos pero fue cerrando los ojos para saborearlo…Solo duro cinco minutos.

— _Vergil…—_ lo llamo por su nombre, sonrojada e confundida. Mordiéndose el labio inferior como pellizcándose por sí, se trataba de un sueño y no lo era…— _¿Acaso, el hijo de Sparda bajo la guardia conmigo?_ _—_ se auto cuestionaba ella misma, apoyándose sobre la puerta viendo como su silueta se perdía entre las sombras del escondido atardecer.

Al sentirlo tan cerca de sus objetivos, las preguntas eran respondidas con lo que vía uno, es decir, con lo que cada uno veía…

— ¿Dante, Anggie? —sospechaba la joven. —Qué más da, hay trabajo

— ¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto Patty al fruncir el ceño y llegaba junto con Lady. que hacer

— ¡N-No sucedió nada! —respondieron al unísono entre Anggela y Dante, que recién bajaba por las escaleras, arreglando su gabardina. Obviamente, tanto como Trish e Vergil habían desaparecido al caer completamente el atardecer…

* * *

 **Fin˷**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado para VikaDan n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_ _ **Me disculpo por tardar un poco jejej :D**_

 _ **Es mi primer fanfic de Devil May Cry :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte.J.H ©**_


End file.
